The present invention relates generally to a magnetic tape recording and/or reproducing apparatus. More specifically, the invention relates to a helical-scan recording and/or reproducing apparatus for a magnetic tape. Still more particularly, the invention relates to a rotary head assembly for a helical-scan recording and/or reproducing apparatus, which can eliminate wearing and/or deterioration of the magnetic tape due to dust, grit and so forth which may collect on the magnetic tape surface.
As is well known, a helical-scan magnetic tape recording and/or reproducing apparatus, such as a video tape recorder (VTR), employs a rotary head assembly having a rotary drum which supports magnetic heads. A magnetic tape is wrapped or wound around the periphery of the rotary head assembly. In general, when the apparatus is designed for both recording and reproduction, an erase head and a recording and play-back head are installed on the periphery of the rotary drum. The magnetic tape wrapped around the periphery of the rotary drum assembly is fed between supply and take-up reels while remaining in contact with the erase head and the recording and play-back head.
Since the erase head and the recording and play-back head have rounded heads, they tend to leave gaps with the tape surface. Dust and the like thus tends to accumulate in those gaps and may form deposits on the magnetic tape surface. Accumulated dust, grit and such in those gaps disrupts the accurate spacing between the magnetic head and the tape surface and degrades the recording and reproducing characteristics of the apparatus or, in the worst case, may cause a drop-out of recorded signals. Furthermore, dust and the like accumulating in the gaps tends to wear and damage the tape surface.